


And All Because of Hans

by LadyAxisNeoluna



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAxisNeoluna/pseuds/LadyAxisNeoluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For years a small uninhabited island by the name of Hans caused controversy between Denmark and Canada. Now in the present, the two nations undertake another discussion to determine the legal ownership of the rock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And All Because of Hans

"The island is Canadian and always will be," Canada said quietly, wondering whether Denmark is at all listening.

The two nations were in the small living room of an old-established hotel suite in Nuuk, the capital of Greenland, to discuss a topic on which they both wanted to put to rest: Hans Island, an uninhabited rock in the North-West Passage between Greenland and Canada. A fucking stone that neither of them is willing to give up. Canada's fingers drummed impatiently on the padded armrest of his chair.

Denmark, slouched in front of Canada in the cushions of a wine-red couch looked him over the low table and beat slowly one leg over the other before he answered.

"Nothing is Canadian, just because you assert it. Even the name of the island is Danish," he tied his previous view. "Danish name, Danish island, simple as that."

Canada frowned. A senseless reason he had seldom heard, at least not from the mouth of the Dane. Apart from the nonchalant attitude, his intruder did it gradually; aggressive, even if only a skilled observer could interpret the signs.

"Since when has the name determine the owner, and since when has Hans been a Danish name?" Canada asked pointedly, scratched his polar bear's head briefly when he peered out from under the table.

"Always had, always been," Denmark said simply, shrugging his shoulders, which in view of the fact the Dane had his arms behind his head, as if he already won. Canada gestured Kumajirou to leave them. Usually, it calmed him to feel the bear's warm, soft fur between his fingertips, but not today.

"As far as I know, the name is very common in Germany," he warned, the other drew in a confident grin.

"Maybe the Germans just realized how great I am?" The latter asked unwavering of his beliefs.

"This is not an argument" Canada sighed heavily.

Denmark rolled his eyes and leaned half over the table. "Fuck 'an argument'! This is how it looks like: Hans Island is much closer to Greenland than it is to Canada. So, to my logic, it's Danish territory," he insisted it was the moment when he failed to notice the slight change in Canada's facial expressions. The Canadian had previously yielded to no play, but now something had crept into his eyes, that caused the Dane to further cite a grin. Canada was angry, no question. Denmark knew he had to look out for the level of annoyance he wanted out of him, but not too much.

"If you argue so, Greenland is much closer to the Canadian coast than on yours. So following your logic, the island would be mine," Canada said with a saccharine smile. "Han Island too by the way, so I would say "no" to your claim."

Yes, he was clearly angry. So far, Denmark had seen that expression only once in Canada. That was just before a hockey game; but after the game was another story. Canada had knocked two teeth clean out of Russia's mouth, looking absolutely manic. Denmark had understood what Canada is behind the shy smile. Not always, but the Canadian often concealed insecurity and anger behind his sweet face, but when he found a valve to leak out that aggressive energy ... well Denmark can say Canada is very sexy when he was angry.

"Greenland is not up for debate. And by the way, your Mounties stink," he continued. Watching, Denmark is interested in how Canada's long fingers clutched on the red covers of the chair's padding.

"Eh?"

"And the coffee at Tim Horton's tastes like piss," he continued steadfastly, Denmark, looking into the violet eyes of the Canadian's, he raised a brow in amusement. '…do his eyes seemed darker a moment ago?' the Dane thought.

"No wait. Piss taste better. "

Canada stood up abruptly, reached across the table and grabbed the collar of Denmark.

"Say that again," he hissed threatening and it almost reminded Denmark to Russia. Not that it kept him from his game further to the extreme; this he had just too much fun. Irritating Canada was even more fun than to hide Sweden's glasses, and that was damn funny.

"Your Coffee Tastes Like Piss," said Denmark, emphasizing every word with enjoyment. Canada flashed a cheeky grin, his second hand jolted to move to Denmark's tie and yanked it. Hard.

"Oui?"

Canada began to speak French? Fuck, now he had to be fast.

Denmark's grin widened when he pulled the young nation to the coffee table, away from the sofa, which brought Canada a startled look and a few curses. Apparently, Canada's shin made acquaintance with the edge of the table when he was unceremoniously dragged and held up between the Dane's sofa and said Dane's body on him.

"Temper, temper Canada" Denmark scolded playfully. The next moment he gasped as Canada managed to ram a knee into his stomach, cursing the Dane once again, choked him with his tie, and turned him back against the seat cushion.

"Denmark?" Canada asked quietly yet threateningly, releasing the choking black tie. The called nation coughed, but was otherwise smiling and looked up at his younger rival. "Yes?"

Canada's face was a bit softer, but not much.

"So no more insults to spew?" he said, still a little upset "You really don't have any hold as a theater to arouse yourself with my anger."

Denmark grinned again, he was guilty as caught.

"You sound almost poetic, but still, it's fun to push you" he said simply and without the slightest regret in his voice, which shows Canada not only annoyed, but he again easily pulled on the Dane's tie, but not enough to choke him, merely a warning. Denmark followed the movement of the other's hand, his azure eyes confronted directly with the blue-violet ones of the Canadian.

"I am still very angry with you," growling his dark tone, while Denmark, with his last laugh, inches between their faces covered. Not to kiss him, but roughly bite into the angry boy's lower lip.

"I guess I need to be punished then hm?"

Denmark fought for the north and an uninhabited rock of the Arctic Circle that will take ages to resolve. But one thing's for certain between him and Canada, having angry sex was hot.


End file.
